


daddyslittlekitten posted a photoset

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: social media aus [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Hung Otabek, M/M, Social Media, Top Otabek Altin, back again with my crack filled social media aus, the one where they run a porn blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: daddyslittlekitten[gif][gif][gif][gif][gif][gif]He loves it.1,562 notesIn which Yuri and Otabek run a (not so) secret porn blog, and the fans find out.





	daddyslittlekitten posted a photoset

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my twitter followers if they wanted to see this fic that's been gathering dust in the fanfic graveyard folder on my laptop and they said yes so here we are 
> 
> I know tumblr's barely relevant anymore but I started writing far too long ago when it still was (and you could still post nsfw content). The inspiration posts aren't up anymore, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

**daddyslittlekitten**

[gif][gif]

[gif][gif]

[gif][gif]

He loves it.

**1,562 notes**

* * *

**yuriplstsky**

**Otabek & Yuri’s Secret Porn Blog?**

So this is going to sound mildly crazy, but hear me out. Today, as one sometimes does when scrolling through tumblr, porn came up on my dash. At first, I thought nothing of it – these things happen from time to time, even if you don’t follow any NSFW blogs. I carried on scrolling, but then found myself scrolling back up to the post and looking at it a bit more closely.

It was six gifs, showing a couple having sex. So what, I hear you say? Well, it was a gay couple, and although that’s not something that might not come as a surprise to some – this is tumblr, after all – three things struck me about the post.

  1. The gifs were in black and white. Whilst that may not sound particularly revolutionary, especially on a site where gifs of the same moment in an episode of a TV show can show up with the colours edited slightly differently or changed completely depending on the post, there’s something about removing colour from photographs or video that removes it from reality. There are photography specialists who edit colour onto old black and white photographs, and anyone can see how adding colour to these old images brings them to life and makes us see them an entirely new perspective, with us perhaps noticing details that we’d missed before. So, with that in mind, what does removing the colour from a photograph or video do? It makes it harder to pinpoint exact details in the image, perhaps even making it harder to tell who the people in the image are, which brings me nicely onto my next point:
  2. They didn’t show their faces. Not once, not in any of the six gifs, did even a bit of cheekbone or chin occur. It was all shoulders down. This, paired with the fact that the gifs were in black and white, made me sceptical that it would actually be them. Yes, they’ve been public about their relationship for about two years now, but still, it seemed unlikely. But then:
  3. The hair. Although it was shoulders down on all the shots, the long blond hair of the bottom in the couple was clearly visible. We know Yuri’s got long blond hair, we’ve been watching it grow for season upon season, it now reaching his waist and a Victor Nikiforov type length. Yes, some guys have long hair, and I was all but ready to brush this away as nothing more than wishful thinking and over obsession when I noticed something. In the fifth gif, the guy on the bottom reaches up to brush his hair over his other shoulder, and the first thought that came to mind was: that’s Yuri’s hand. You know when you’re so obsessed with a celebrity that you manage to recognise them by something stupid like one ear or an eye or something? Yeah, it was one of those moments. I couldn’t quite believe it at first – I bet anyone else would be the same – but the more I looked, the more I started to believe this conspiracy theory I’d started in my brain.



I decided to leave it for a while, sleep on it. I went back to the post the next morning, but if anything else, I was just more sure that the couple the gifs showed were actually Yuri and Otabek. I went through the rest of the blog (it’s called daddyslittlekitten, I’m screaming) and the other posts I saw just confirmed my suspicions. They’ve even posted videos, which include some pretty porn star like moans and screams for Otabek to “fuck me harder, Daddy!” Which, okay. Whatever you’re into, I guess, I’m not here to kinkshame. And yes, before you ask, it definitely sounded like Yuri. A lot more breathless and fucked than we’re used to him sounding, but yes, unmistakably Yuri.

I’m going to leave the link to the original post and the blog here for your own viewing. Discussion is welcome on this post, but please keep it off their blog. Don’t start reblogging the gifs and tagging them in it or whatever, that’s just a really shitty thing to do.

TL;DR: Otabek and Yuri run a porn blog together and Yuri has a daddy kink. The more you know!

 **254 notes** #jen talks

* * *

 **Anonymous** asked:

You’re the shitty one here, making assumptions about a few gifs that you’ve seen. It’s obsessive fans like you that give the angels a bad name. You’ve taken some gifs and made yourself view them in a certain way for nothing more than your own personal enjoyment. You make me sick.

> **yuriplstsky** answered:
> 
> WOW. We obviously have some different opinions and that’s okay.
> 
> **3 notes** #you know when I said discussion I didn’t mean I wanted hated #jen answers

**Anonymous** asked:

Well it’s not really a discussion if you’re not willing to hear the other side of the argument is it? You fucking disgust me.

> **yuriplstsky** answered:
> 
> open application for: yuri’s angels
> 
> applications banned from: this twat of an anon
> 
> **12 notes** #jfc shut up #jen answers

**otababe** asked:

YES JEN YOU’VE OPENED UP A WHOLE NEW WORLD (and fuck the antis honestly they’re not worth your time)

> **yuriplstsky** answered:
> 
> thank u bb ❤
> 
> **4 notes**                 #otababe #jen answers

* * *

**alissa** @otatabes · 15m

Have you all seen this? bit.ly/tweq52q3t

 **fran** @yurishair · 12m

Repyling to @otababes

OH MY GOD WHAT

 **Jessie** @plsstssky · 11m

Replying to @otababes

I’M SCREAMING WTF WTF WTF

 **russian fairy** @plsetsky · 10m

Oioi @yuriplisetsky @otabekaltin you’ve been spotted bit.ly/tweq52q3t

 **Shiori** @goldenaltin · 8m

Relying to @plsetsky

Why are you tagging them? OP specifically asked for them not to be tagged and then you’re here doing the exact opposite of that!

 **russian fairy** @plsetsky · 7m

Lmao they get loads of mentions every day do you really think they’re going to see this

 **Shiori** @goldenaltin · 4m

That’s not the point! The possibility that they will is there and you have act as such! You never should’ve mentioned them!

 **Russian fairy** @plsetsky · 3m

Well if it’s really them then there’s no harm in tagging them is there because they’re the ones that posted it all in the first place

 **Shiori** @goldenaltin · 1m

YOU’RE TOTALLY MISSING THE POINT OH MY GOD

* * *

 **Trends for you** · Change

**otayuri**

7,543 Tweets

**#transrightsarehumanrights**

@minami and @mila_b are Tweeting about this

**#daddyslittlekitten**

A figure skating sex scandal in the making

* * *

 **Anonymous** asked:

What’s your opinion on The Blog? (You know the one I’m talking about)

> **fivegoldmedals** answered:
> 
> “I don’t get involved in fandom discourse anymore” she says, pulling out a scroll about Said Discourse™
> 
> It’s a tricky one, to be honest. I’m semi convinced about it being them, several people have already pulled apart and analysed all the videos and gifs and given us plenty of comparisons to photos from their Instagrams and so on, but at the same time, would two internationally famous athletes really risk losing everything by uploading sexually explicit photos and videos of themselves online? I mean, I don’t want to judge them, what they do in their free time is none of our business, but this is making it REALLY hard. (no pun intended)
> 
> So idk, really. I’m conflicted about the whole thing. However, I’m not going to come out (ha) and say it’s definitely them until they confirm it. Which, let’s face it, is unlikely to happen.
> 
> **36 notes** #kate rambles #ask #anon

**j-j-style** reblogged **fivegoldmedals**

There’s no way it’s them. Whether the likeness is there or not, I refuse to believe that they’d sabotage their careers in this way! I don’t care that they’re together but jfc keep that shit in the bedroom

 **42 notes** #absolute garbage #this is the fandom at its worst

 **emils-beard** reblogged **j-j-style**

but what if they were just stupid teenagers in love who messed up the privacy settings on their blog and never changed them? We all know what tumblr’s interface is like, it’s something I can see happening

 **53 notes** #fandom wank

 **yurisangelforlife** reblogged  **emils-beard**

I mean yeah but the blog has been around the same amount that they’ve been public – so about two years – and although tumblr isn’t the easiest to navigate it’s not that hard! They must have known that someone would stumble across at some point, they seem to get a fair few amount of notes on their posts (usually ranging between 500-1,500 notes) so it only seems logical that it’d end up on one of our dashes at some point in time.

 **67 notes** #discourse #i hate all this so much

* * *

**Messages**

**Christophe Giacometti**

@christophe-gc

so

daddy kink, huh?

what I call beka in the bedroom is none of your business chris

…you posted it ON THE INTERNET

SHUT THE FUCK UP

* * *

 **Pornhub** @pornhub · 5h

So @otabekaltin you know if the figure skating doesn’t work out we’ve got a job for you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuriplisetsky · now

Replying to @pornhub @otabekaltin

FUCK OFF HE’S MINE 〴⋋_⋌〵

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc · 4h

Tbh I thought it would’ve been me that got a sex tape leaked

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit-chu · 4h

Replying to @christophe-gc

asdfghjk I thought it would’ve you that ran a secret porn blog

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc · 4h

Ahahahaha true

 **Victor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov 4h

Replying to @christophe-gc @phichit-chu

You two really aren’t helping

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc · 4h

Would it help if I posted my own nudes?

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit-chu · 4h

ASKJHRFGRG CHRISTOPHE

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE MADNESS, TAKE TWO: OTABEK ALTIN AND YURI PLISETSKY’S SEX SCANDAL**

_Numerous images of the couple in intimate positions have appeared online_

It was a normal Tuesday for world champion figure skaters Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky until the phone rang and they checked social media. Someone had stumbled across a post that showed what appeared to be the couple in a variety of intimate positions on the blogging site tumblr, shared and made a post about why they believed the couple to be Altin and Plisetsky. The cat was out of the proverbial bag and it was only just beginning to run away.

Despite calls for Altin and Plisetsky to not to be tagged in the posts of what appeared to be them, it was only a matter of time before links were appearing on Twitter with users saying things such as, “@otabekaltin @yuriplisetsky is this you?”. Within the hour, it was trending worldwide, with figure skating fans and the general public alike weighing in on the controversy.

Some fans were adamant that the couple in the images were not Altin and Plisetsky. One fan, who wished to remain anonymous, said that, “I can’t believe that this is happening. There’s no solid proof that the couple in the photos is actually Yuri and Otabek, and it’s obviously very serious to make assumptions about this sort of thing.”

Even fellow figure skaters laid in on the matter. Five-time World Champion Russian skater Victor Nikiforov called them “extremely irresponsible”, whilst Swiss skater Christophe Giacometti seemed a lot more relaxed, tweeting that: “I thought it would’ve been me that got a sex tape leaked”.

This morning, Yuri and Otabek both posted the following message of apology to their fans via Twitter:

_It has been brought to our attention that the tumblr blog daddylittlekitten appears to contain videos, images and gifsets of the two of us in a variety of intimate positions. The blog was never meant to reach so many people, and was mostly intended as a private account, despite not being marked as such. We apologise for any upset the discovery of these images and videos have caused to our fans and the general public; and we are currently in the process of taking the blog down._

* * *

**yuri’s daddy kink** @otababes · 5m

so it was them then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

> QT: @yuriplisetsky pic.twitter.com/gjrejt2t

* * *

**daddyslittlekitten.tumblr.com**

Not found.

There's nothing here.

Whatever you were looking for doesn't currently exist at this address. Unless you were looking for this error page, in which case: Congrats! You totally found it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter!


End file.
